The Prophecy of Ancient Blood
by kittymowmow333
Summary: I didn't have time to write a summary. Please check out and R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Terra

I was running, through a forest and I could only remember a few things. My name is Terra Goth, I'm 16 years old I have red, long hair and red/gray eyes with freckles on my face. I'm dress in a black leather jacket with some what ripped jeans with dark brown combat boots. I stopped, I had black shadows around me even that I was in plain wide open field. Then it hit me and I collapsed.

_Flash back_

"_You will not do anything like that ever again! Or I will send you to Hell!"_

"_Maybe that wouldn't be so bad, I never will belong anywhere but with Hades!"_

"_No! You are a daughter of Artemis! You always will always be a hunter!"_

"_No, I will never be one of you guys!"_

_End of Flashback_

I was collapsed and I could feel blood coming out of my hands. I stood up, this didn't feel right. In the sun, it only felt right to be in the dark. I could feel my thoughts being changed, _Camp Half Blood, Greek, Nico, Hazel, Shadow Travel._ I knew what it meant I had to shadow travel to Camp Half Blood and Find Hazel and Nico, whoever they are. I started to run and I turned into a shadow and moved quickly and I passed through everything. Then I stopped in New York City and I could sense monsters and fights, music playing, people's thoughts, how long this place has built, all the things underground, but the most important demigods.

I was again running towards the location of the demigods and I looked up and saw a giant Greek ship flying towards where I was going so I followed it on ground. I couldn't shadow travel but the wind was howling in my ears and before I knew it I was in the air. I was flying well, more like controlling the winds to make me fly. I felt a sudden wave of dark energy, I heard a voice in my head say "Nico, Hazel, go to them. Take this and he will know who you are." Two sythes started to form an x pattern. The sythes were all black with what looked like flames and blood symbols on them. I stopped I could see a person with black emo hair with a leather jacket with jeans and a big dark sword. I started to hear the voice again "Mist."

A cloud of fog started to form around me and I thought "Eagle" and the guy stopped looking in a daze and headed back to the deck. I flew up to the ship and heard voices. The voices sounded like a guy and a girl, so I got close enough to hear.

"I'm pretty sure that I saw a person flying just like Jason but it wasn't him"

"Are you sure, Nico you've been acting weird lately"

"Yes, when I looked at it I felt a surge of death and many other things"

"Should we tell the others? We just got to relax and I don't want to end it"

"No, keep this between us, we just need time"

"Okay"

Then I heard someone coming and I hid even though I don't know why. "Hey, Hazel" a completely different voice said "Hey Nico, so we are about to land at camp" so I risked a peek. I noticed the guy and a girl about 14 that had short brown hair and yellow glowing eyes. Then I noticed a tall buff guy who was obviously a son of Ares. "Thanks Frank" the girl said who is apparently Hazel. Ok, the people on this ship are interesting. I looked below me I knew it instantly Camp Half Blood. "We are finally here!" a different voice shouted, and five more people came into view 2 girls and 3 guys. Nico started to look my way and I ducked. "Nico?" Hazel asked to get Nico facing towards her "I'm fine" Nico replied. As they got off I darted into the woods and I heard clapping and cheering, apparently they were popular. I watched and I looked at the group and I saw one of the guys missing. I heard a leaf crunching behind me.

I had great reflexes and I pulled out a sythe and had it up to his throat. I looked at him before lowering my weapon. "So, how did you know I was here" I asked the guy "Percy" he said. "What" I asked confused "My name is Percy" he said.

"Oh, well Percy, how did you find me, shouldn't you be off with Annabeth" I said and I had no idea how I knew Annabeth. "Well, your red hair sticks out and I could sense death but I knew it wasn't Hazel or Nico" he explained "Fair enough, wait you could sense me?" I asked. He nodded "Come on, let's go introduce you" Percy said walking off to the crowd, and I followed him.

He walked until he got to the crowd of people and they all looked at me then I realized my eyes were blood red now. They were actually looking at my head and I looked up and saw many symbols. I knew 4 of them, a sythe Hades, a lightning bolt Zeus, a dragon and watch. There were about 15 more above me. My anxiety levels began to rise, I walked through the crowd as they tried to avoid me. My anxiety was at top level, I looked behind me and everyone was still watching.

I saw Nico and Hazel and I broke. I started to shadow travel away from the camp, away from anxiety and I heard someone running behind me. I stopped, I turned around and saw a person I couldn't make out who it was getting dark. "Terra?" the voice asked "Yeah" I said as calmly as I could, "How?" the voice asked again coming out and it was Annabeth, "Annabeth, what do you mean How" I asked as I looked at her. My sythes started to get heavy but I felt like I knew her. "Come back to camp and I'll tell you, okay" Annabeth reasoned, I nodded as we started walking.

"So, Annabeth how do you know my name?" I asked "Nico, he kept having strange feelings and nightmares and black outs" she explained "Oh," I said "Yeah, it's strange and we haven't gotten a new prophecy yet" she kept on. "We're almost back at camp, oh, and why did you run away, it doesn't make sense" she asked with confusion "I don't know to be honest, I saw everyone how they looked at me and I-I couldn't take it" I sort of explained and I kept on talking "It's just like when I found the Hunters of Artemis" "Wait, what the Hunters" "Yeah, I was with them for a while, then I found out why, I belonged to another god or goddess" "Do you know a girl named Thalia?" Annabeth asked and I nodded "We were close until she found out I was going to leave, we got in this huge fight, then I left."

"We're here" Annabeth said looking over camp she started walking again. I stopped her "Wait, who is Jason?" I asked "He is her younger brother, he's here" she explained and we walked down a hill. Percy walked up to us "Hey guys, wait I never got your name" "Terra" I told him, "Well Terra, my friends want to speak to you" Percy told me he started to walk backwards so I followed him. We walked into the woods and came to the bottom of a cliff and he knocked on it and said "Leo!" It opened and he gestured for me to walk in so I did.

There were 6 people, there were 2 girls and 4 guys. I looked around nervously and looked at the ground and Percy started to speak. "So, that is Frank" he said pointing to the buff and really tall guy, "Hazel" pointing to the girl by Frank with dark skin, chocolate brown hair and yellow eyes. "Piper and Jason" pointing to a red head like me and a blonde hair dude that looked like Thalia. "And Leo" pointing to a skinny guy with brown messy hair and covered in grease, "And that's Nico." Pointing to him and I noticed he was ghostly pale with silk black hair. "What's your name" Piper asked "Oh, I'm Terra Goth" Nico's head shot up "Great another Goth to deal with" Nico complained we all looked at him "What do you mean by that" I said cold "A few years ago I had a run in with a Goth and it wasn't pretty" Nico said with discussed in his voice. He started to explain and I didn't listen instead I heard footsteps behind me, so I took out my sythes and turned around and had it up to the person's neck I couldn't believe who I saw "Thalia?" I almost yelled as I pulled down my sythes. Everyone looked at me then Thalia, "Hey, Thalia no time no see" Jason says as he runs up to hug her. After they were done Thalia rudely said "What the hell is she doing here, she was the biggest let down of the Hunters." Everyone stared at me "Hunter?"

After 10 minutes of explaining they started asking questions, "So, you thought you could just run away, you thought that you would leave us there to die!" "Thalia, stop" I warned I knew how she had a temper "NO! you left us in Greece and went to go join Hades! EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE ACTUALLY A CHILD OF-" her words cut off by her suffocating, I couldn't let my huge secret be said out loud. "STOP!" Jason and Percy said in unison and I stopped. Everyone looked at me in horror while Thalia was coughing like crazy and Jason was helping her get up. It was pure silence, "Don't come after me this time" I said as I started to shadow travel, this time even faster.

I traveled to let's see, I looked at a nearby sign, Minnesota wow. I was extremely tired which meant walking yay. I started walking and I realized what I did to Thalia, I had to go back but how New York was far away. Ah ha flying I lifted off my feet and fell back down "No come on, dang it" I said. I heard footsteps but they weren't human they were a monster's footsteps. I quickly pulled out my weapons and started to carefully think of ways to defeat it and I got a plan. Once I started that plan all was going well until I was nearing the forest and got my ankle deep in a bear trap. I fell and to my luck I fell down a hill and got the trap deeper in my ankle. It hurt extremely and I wanted to scream but I couldn't, if there was one thing being a hunter taught me it was to never show pain in battle. I took notice of all the trees, I grabbed one and my legs swung so hard they hit another tree and smashed the bear trap off. I reached for my sythes and they weren't there. Crap, then I heard the monster in …. Pain? I heard someone else to and the entire battle, and the monster fell which made me fall farther down the hill. I finally reached the bottom and found my sythes perfect, I grabbed them and I heard footsteps coming towards me. I tried to move but I couldn't my ankle hurt to much so I stayed still. I saw Nico, Hazel, Frank, and Leo. "Oh my gods" Hazel said as she looked at my ankle, it had a tone of blood around it "Bear Trap" I explained. Frank helped me up and put my arm around his shoulder and Leo did the same. As soon as Leo helped me I felt burning in my wrist, I fell looking at my wrist and Nico looked over my shoulder "No" he said and I realized it was the symbol of Kronos.

I pushed him off his feet, my eyes became a bright glowing red. I was possessed by Kronos, I started to attack my friends. I had no power over my body, I first went to Hazel I almost completely killed her but she pulled out her sword and started defending and attacking we fought one on one until Nico tried to sneak attack me and I turned around and punched him and kept on. Frank and Leo pulled me back and Leo shot a fire ball at my wrist and I returned to normal. I got up and felt extremely guilty and again they stared at me "Now you know my secret," I said out loud. "I… knew ….. it was you" Nico said obviously in pain "NICO!" Hazel yelled. "We have to get to camp" Hazel said. Frank and Hazel help him up and he winced in pain. I had enough strength to shadow travel while they brought a chariot. We got there about the same time, once I passed the camp entrance my knees buckled and I fell and blacked out.

_Nightmare_

_I was in pure darkness then a scene changed, I was in Tartarus. I have been here before, I saw a figure form but when I looked at it my vision got blurry. "My daughter, I have claimed you. You are mine and you will carry out my task," Kronos says as he starts to speak a phrophecy._

"_As patron of ancient blood"_

"_Will ever possess oblivion"_

"_And will make the impossible happen"_

"_Is the key to oblivion or victory"_

"_Go back go back"_

_END OF NIGHTMARE_

I woke up in what they call The Big House, "She's awake!" I heard someone shout. My vision cleared up and I saw Hazel beside me. "Shouldn't you hate me, I beat up your brother and almost killed you" I said sitting up, she laughed "I give people second chances" Hazel said handing me a glass of water, I gulped it down "What happened, you where muttering words and the sounded important." Hazel asked, I paused.

"As patron of ancient blood"

"Will ever possess oblivion"

"And will make the impossible happen"

"Is the key to oblivion or victory"

"Oblivion"

"Victory"

"What was that?" Hazel asked as the others entered "A prophecy".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Terra

"A prophecy" I answered, "In my nightmare I faced Kronos, and he said that to me" I explained. The prophecy ringed in my ears I almost didn't recognize Thalia yelling at me. "Huh" I said "I said, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Thalia screamed "Thalia I don't need you shit right know" I said "She's right, she needs to figure out where you are going to stay" a man walked up, he had a torso of a human and below was a horse. I stared and he said "Oh, I'm Chiron, I'm a centaur" "He runs this camp" Percy said and I stopped staring "So, where will I stay?" I asked "She can stay at Pluto err the Hades cabin" Hazel offered. I looked at Chiron "Ok." She can stay with you and Nico, "Come on I'll show you" Hazel said "Ok." We headed out the door and I followed her "How is Nico by the way, he didn't look so good" I asked "He is at the cabin, but don't be surprised if he lashes out or stares at you" she said to me "To be honest with you he looks familiar to me" Hazel stopped. "What's wrong, Hazel" I asked "He'll explain" and she kept on walking. It was silence the rest of the way until Hazel said "We're here" we stopped in front of a house that was painted black and looked pretty cool.

As we went inside I saw Nico, he had a black eye and two bruises on his face and he said "Hazel, you there" "Yeah, and someone else is here" "If it's Goth I swear, she's dead" "Umm. I'm not dead and that was… expectable" I answered "Great, did you come to beat me up again" he said "Actually, she is staying here" Nico turned around and was confused "You're kidding" "Well, she was confused and our dad is the closest god to Kronos" Hazel said "If it's such a huge deal I'll go tell Jason that he will have a new roommate" I said heading out the door. I walked over to the cabin that was painted white and had a huge lightning bolt, figures. I walked up to the door and stopped and I told myself that it's ok. I knocked and a few seconds Jason opened the door, "Hey" I said and he replied with "Hey, Goth girl" "Ok a) don't call me that and b) need a cabin mate?" I said straight to the point "I thought you are staying with Hazel and di Angelo" "Who?" "Nico's last name" "Yeah, well di Angelo wasn't to fond of the idea" "Oh, well you can stay then" He gestured for me to come in and I thanked him. It was like a mansion with a huge statue of Zeus in the middle "Wow" I said flying up to it. "Yeah anyway want me to show you around" he asked and I nodded. This place had everything except a kitchen, and I even had my own room which I honestly found it empty well it was but way to spacious. "Hey, so I have to get to training just, get used to it here" Jason said and I nodded once again.

I was wondering around camp and I went back to the cabin and this time I had trouble getting there because of my dyslexia. I got there and I was investigating the statue, minutes later I heard a knock at the door and I opened it and saw Nico di Angelo- the biggest pushover ever. "Ok, what are you doing here di Angelo" I said almost wanting to slam the door on his already messed up face. He stayed in silence just staring at the ground and I slammed the door. Next, he shadow traveled into my cabin, "Nico, I'm going to ask you again why are you here" I asked losing my patience "I-I came to explain" He managed "About what" "To explain-" at that time a horn blew. "Bye" Nico says as he shadow travels through the door and I opened it and Jason was there. "Hey, Terra time for dinner." "Was that what the horn was for?" He nodded "Are you gonna come?" "Oh, yeah" We walked until we got to the mess hall, what Jason calls it.

Personally I didn't like crowds of people, being a hunter, you get used to maybe 6 people at a time. I was still and naturally everyone looked up at me, I was able to ignore them. As me and Jason arrived at our table with empty plates "where do we get the food at" I asked "Just think what you want to eat and it will appear" he explained and I thought Avgolemono. "Wow never seen that before, what is it?" Jason asked "Avgolemono, it's from Ancient Greece" I explained "You know, you are the most interesting demigod I've ever met, not to mention the coolest sister. I laughed "Most people would rather be sent to Tartarus then spend time with me" I said "Why?" "I'll tell you later, I can't tell you in public." I was about to start eating when Jason said "Don't eat in a bit we make an offering to the Gods" I nodded. When we got to the campfire Jason put half of his food in the fire and said to the gods and I did the same. The rest of the dinner we didn't talk, I was thinking and getting annoyed because every time I looked over at Hazel and Nico was glaring at me.

When Jason and I were going to the cabin he kept asking me about what I said earlier, "I just don't understand you're awesome" Jason said "I know you're just trying to make me feel better" I said as we kept walking. "Once, we get inside I'll tell you" I said. We waked in "I'm actually a daughter of Kronos" I said straight forward "What? Does anyone else know?" He asked "No, except for the rescue group and Thalia" "Oh, wait you mean Uranus him right?" "Except his Greek form is way scarier, and I'm Greek" I said and honestly, this cabin was getting more and more uncomfortable for me. "I'll be right back" I walked out of the cabin heading straight for the Big House. I walked in "Ok, Chiron" I blurted out forgetting it was about 11 pm. "Oh, hey Terra" "Why did you come here?" "I want to get my own cabin" I told him "Hmmm Ok, in the morning I'll tell the satyrs to get on it in the morning." I walked out after I thanked him and I followed where my feet took me. Which was the Apollo cabin, I sneaked inside. I have to tell you, when you are the daughter of Hermes, you are incredibly quiet. I sneaked over to the spare guitars and grabbed one and snuck out.

I walked to the beach even though I wasn't a daughter of Poseidon, I know shocker. I still find the beach soothing, I went and sat down on a rock. My fingers slid across the guitar and soon I found myself playing a familiar tune. (Shattered by Trading Yesterday)

"_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding"_

"_Fall into your sunlight"_

"_The future's open wide, beyond believing"_

"_To know why, hope dies"_

"_Losing what was found, a world so hollow"_

"_Suspended in a compromise"_

"_The silence of this sound, is soon to follow"_

"_Somehow, sundown"_

I never played the guitar before and yet I knew how to play thank you Apollo.

"_And finding answers"_

"_Is forgetting all the questions we called home"_

"_Passing the graves of the unknown"_

"_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading"_

"_Illusions of the sunlight"_

"_And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting"_

"_With love gone, for so long"_

"_And this day's ending"_

"_Is the proof of killing time, all the faith I know"_

"_Knowing the faith, is all I hold"_

"_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand."_

"_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on"_

"_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning"_

"_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart"_

"_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent"_

"_All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain"_

"_All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over"_

"_There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones"_

"_To the place we belong, and love will conquer all"_

"_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand"_

"_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on"_

"_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning"_

"_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart"_

"_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent"_

"_All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain"_

"_All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over"_

"_There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones"_

"_To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all"_

"_Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding"_

"_Fall into your sunlight"_

I finished. The sun was coming up so I better go return the guitar. I hear clapping behind me, I turned around to see the one the only Nico di Angelo. "Hey" I managed. He just laughed, "Oh ha ha ha I sing bad, I would like to see you do any better" he stopped laughing "No, it's not that, it's just you used to always sings that and it triggered a memory." I immediately fell on the ground and it came back to me.

_Flashback_

_I finished the song with Nico beside me. We looked younger about 15. "That was amazing, you have to preform somewhere!" Nico exclaimed "Oh, no, never in a million years" "You never preformed in that million, why not now. We have lived over a thousand lives" Nico blurted "Yeah, I still remember you in that toga with a flower crown" "Don't remind me" and we just started to laugh. Eventually, we settled down and Nico said "I love you" and I replied with a "I love you too" and we kissed._

_End of Flashback_

I woke up, and I saw Nico near me and we were still on the beach. "Nico?" I said and my voice cracked "hey" he said in his dark and gloomy state. "So, no laughing anymore" I say while I sit up "heh, no, that wasn't me" "I still remember you in your toga" I said unaware of what this led to "You remember, how, and don't remind me" he asked "Flashback" I sort of explained and I wasn't aware that we were so close together and we leaned in. His lips touched mine and it was, well let's just say that Nico is a great kisser, you never heard it from me though.

The horn blew for breakfast and interrupted us "We should get back" I said and he nodded "Bye" and just like that he was gone. Once I made it to the dinner pavilion Jason rudely asked "Where the heck were you!?" "I couldn't sleep so I went to the beach" "Ok" as we sat I told him "Oh, and I am getting my own cabin built so, you won't wake me up" I ate and he just stared. "Aw, dang it I even planned a creative way to get you out of bed" "with who?" "The Strolls, they are prank geniuses and I wanted to be that brother" he said. I shot him a glare that looked like try-that-and-I-will-let-Kronos-take-care-of-it-for-me, he held his hands up in surrender. Screams were heard and a giant dragon popped out of nowhere.

(A/N hey guys, sorry for a cliffhanger but it's getting late and I was procrastinating with this and I'm sorry. I really am excited but I don't have a lot of time to write at once because my laptop's battery is messed up and will only charge when it is turned off. Bye guys)

-mowmow


End file.
